1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for controlling a hybrid construction machine such as, for example, a power shovel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically known construction machines employ a relatively small capacity electric motor and operate the electric motor at a rated capacity or higher when an actuator is also operated. The followings are reasons for consciously employing a small-capacity electric motor and operating it at a rated capacity or higher in this manner. Using a smaller capacity electric motor provides correspondingly larger cost advantage. Further, even when the electric motor runs at a rated capacity or higher, disadvantageous problems such as burning hardly arise because an actuator of the construction machine, for example, a bucket cylinder, an arm cylinder, a boom cylinder, a rotation motor or the like is continuously operated for a very short time, some seconds.    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A 2002-275945